Dangan Ronpa:Lock Down
by Ozimira
Summary: The Hope's Peak Prison Academy is a newly built project funded by what people assume to be the government,but it's far more then what everyone expected it to be. Join Shiza Faria on his journey though the psychiatric horrors this prison will throw at him and 15 other SHSL students staying whiten the walls. Will there be hope for him to make it out alive, or will it be swept away?
1. Prologue:The Start of it All

**Dangan Ronpa:Lock Down Prologue**

I stand at the top of a hill sitting under one of my favorite tree, looking at my creation in-front of me. One of the largest prisons in the entire world: 4 stories,rooms for recreational purposes, and most importantly...government funded. The government wanted this to be a prison focused on the rehabilitation of prisoners rather then...well imprisoning them. They chose me to build this place due to my status as the SHSL Architect, knowing I could get this job done better then anyone else. I look at the prison, still new and perfectly intact, I think to myself how much this will help society. It really makes you think about the future I mean this could be the first step to a more unified world. I feel a buzzing in my pocket, I reach down inside and pull out my phone. I look to see its just my partner,Roriso, I answer the call.

"Hello?"

It sounds extremely staticy on his end, I can barely make out what he is trying to say.

"Shinji **Bzzzt** prison **Chhhhck** away!"

"Roriso your breaking up, what are you saying?"

It takes a while for him to respond and I'm tempted to just hang up, but he eventually comes back on. This is starting to feel strange...he sounds out of breath.

"Listen to me Shinji, you need to get away from that prison."

It takes me a second to comprehend this. I eventually say something back.

"Why? Whats going on?"

"You have a whole group of people who want to take over that place. They call themselves The Retribution. I don't know what they want but the board has told me that it isn't safe to be there."

I don't understand...Retribution? Why do they want my prison? I Swallow a lump in my throat and try to respond.

"I...I just don't understand."

"I have to go...they're here."

I tighten the grip on my phone, I start to sweat, I can almost feel the color draining from my face. I shakily talk back.

"W-Who is there..."

I don't get a response...I then hear a loud explosion. The phone is now noting but static...then it hangs itself up. I put my phone back in my pocket and turn around to get back to my car.

I rush down the hill as quickly as I can heading to the car lot. I don't even know what happened, what was that explosion? I reach in my pocket again and try to get my keys out. I pull the keys out and try and flip through them as quickly as I can. That's when I feel a pounding pain in the back of my head. I fall to the floor in a heap holding the back of my head...I feel nothing but blood. I look up and see my attacker, shes holding a hammer in her hand with blood on it., but the worst of all is she has a mask on...I can even see her damn face. She walks up closer to me and I try and call away from her. But she brings down the hammer on my face this time,flooring me. I try to move but she hits me again...and again...and again...Until my vision is nothing but a mix of my own blood and dark spots everywhere. I can't believe it...this is it. This is it, I'm about to die right in front of my masterpiece...why...why me? Suddenly my entire vision goes dark as she slams the hammer down one more time...I cant feel anything...I'm nothing anymore. 


	2. Prologue II:Awakening

**Dangan Ronpa: Lock Down Prolog II: Awakening**

I feel nothing...I cant see anything...Whats going on...? I don't understand if I'm just asleep or knock out, but I try to push that to the back of my mind for now. My first thing that I need to do is wake up...I slowly start to open my eyes, seeing that I look to be on some grayish linoleum. I sit up, holding my head, and start to look around me. I'm socked with what I see, I look to be inside of a jail cell. I'm completely alone and inside this cramped cell, and the worst thing is I don't actually know why I got here. I'm not sure if one of my parties went bad or I just got far to drunk.

 **PAUSE**

"Oh wait...you don't actually know who I am, that's my bad sorry!"

I rub the back of my neck awkwardly and try give off a nice little smile, tipping my mini top hat.

"My name is Shiza Faria, SHSL Socialite. Charmed to meet ya."

I fix my white and blue checkered shirt and my stylish black jeans. I brush some of my dark blue hair out of my face but to no use as my wispy bangs just go back to their normal place. I clear my throat a bit and continue to speak.

"Anyhow, I guess now that I told you who I am I can get you back to the real event...Ya'know I guess this kinda makes me like the protagonist...awesome!"

 **UNPUASE**

I stand myself up and walk to the cell door, it looks to be...open? That's odd, why is this open if this is a jail? Did I miss a riot or something? I try and push those thoughts back for the time being and just walk out. I take a quick glace around and I see what looks to be a large plaque on the wall. I walk up to it and read it to myself.

" **Welcome to Hope's Peak Prison Academy** "

Prison...Academy? So this is supposed to be Hope's Peak...but in a prison? I don't really understand this at all, I'm more confused now then when I first woke up...and that was just a few minutes ago. Suddenly I remember I have a watch on me, I check it to see that it's 4:30 PM. That's odd...its far to early for me to have been partying...how exactly did I even get here.

"Oh...I guess I'm not alone here."

I jump a bit from the sudden talking, I quickly turn around to see a girl standing there, holding her hands together. She has a sleeveless tie-dye hoodie on and some regular looking cargo shorts...and cargo boots. She has a lot of bracelets on as well,what a fashion disaster. She brushes her light blond hair out of her green eyes and kinda looks off to the side. She must be out in the sun a lot, because she has a killer tan.

"Uhhh...can you not speak or something?"

I notice I'm being rude, I just have been standing here judging her. I quickly put on a smile and tip my little top hat to her.

"My bad, I didn't mean to ignore ya."

She smiles back at me putting her hands on her hips playfully. She looks at me.

"OK then, its good to know your a human. Anyway do you know whats going on? Cuz I got nothing."

She rubs the back of her head and gives a awkward giggle to me. I notice her flower hair clip and I cant help but think shes actually kind of cute.

"Uh no I'm in the dark as well. I do know we are in Hope's Peak Prison Academy."

She looks at me tilting her head to the side, I'm guessing shes confused about what I told her. I guess its a normal reaction to have in this case.

"Why are we in a prison, I'm sure I did nothing wrong."

"So we are in the same boat basically. Well if we are gonna be here for a while I guess we should get each others names."

"Oh, I guess your right."

She holds out her hand to me, her bracelets jangle as she moves her hand.

"I'm Chariona, Chariona Worika. SHSL Wind Surfer."

 **Chariona Worika**

 **SHSL Wind Surfer**

I shake her hand, and tip my mini top hat with my other hand.

"Shiza Faria, SHSL Socialite."

We let go of each others hands and stand there for a moment. She speaks up after what seems like a hour of awkward silence.

"So Shiza, how old are you?"

"I'm 18, why?"

"Oh nothing, I wanted to see if I was the oldest...looks like I'm already not. I'm a year younger then you."

She awkwardly giggles again clearly trying to keep her mind of this. I can't really blame her, I really need something to get my mind off this. I take this time to look around. I see 16 cells, all of which are open, and some hallways strung about. I look closer and see they each have a plaque next to them. I turn back to Chariona.

"Hey, did you want to go look around? I was thinking we may find some other people."

I notice shes looking off into the distance, I turn around and see nothing of real interest...I get confused. She then blinks and looks at me.

"Oh I spaced out did you say something?"

I hold back the urge to let out a sigh, not wanting to come off as rude. I simply repeat what I just said she gives me a nod and a smile.

"Alright, you lead the way."

I nod slightly and start walking off to one of the hallways. I can hear Chariona's footsteps behind me so I know shes following me. I take a quick glance to one of the plaque's next to the hallways.

 **STAIRWELL**

Well, I guess its a place to start. I start walking down the hallway when I'm met by a large set of iron bars blocking my path. I turn around and see Chariona with a confused look on her face.

"What? Why is this place blocked off?"

"I don't really know, I guess they don't want us to be here."

I scratch the top of my head, almost knocking off my little hat, I turn back to the iron bars and put my hand on them. I try pushing on them as hard as I can, but they don't even budge a inch. I sigh and turn back to Chariona.

"It's no use, lets head somewhere else."

She nods slightly as we move to a new a knew hallway. I glance at the plaque next to the hallway.

 **MESS HALL  
LAUNDRY ROOM  
INCINERATOR**

I guess that's all that is down this hallway. I start waling down the hallway with Chariona trying to take in what little scenery there is. Everything is just so gray: the walls, the floors, the roof even. There isn't even any windows anywhere. The only thing not gray is the blinding white lights hanging above us. I look to the right of me and see another plaque next to a blue door.

 **MESS HALL**

Alright then, at least we found something. I turn to Chariona who is just looking at a wall. I shrug it off and open the door, walking inside. That's when I notice a complete change of scenery. The floor and roof are solid black while everything else in the room is completely white. There are a large amount of tables and chairs arranged around the room. It could easily fit 100 people at least, its so odd they did this with what looks to be a small amount of people. I look and see a door and what looks to be a empty door frame that leads to the kitchen on the wall to my left. That's not all, I see another person, they look to be sitting with their feet up on the table. Chariona stands beside me she whispers into my ear

"That guy looks sketchy...do you think we need to go?"

I take a look at the guy for myself, he has a leather jacket on, blue jeans with one of those black belts on, solid black boots, and various piercings on his ears. He even has a damn mohawk with blood red tips, so I lean down and whisper in Chariona's ear.

"Yes, lets hurry."

As we turn around to leave...

"Hey! You two, get back here!"

His voice sounds normal...nothing like I expected it to sound like. Chariona and I worriedly turn around. We see hes looking directly at us, his feet still up on the table. Her and I share a look and quickly walk over to him, not wanting to anger whoever this is. He takes his feet of the table and stands up to talk with us. Suddenly all my fear for him vanishes, he is no taller then Chariona, meaning he is shorting then I am. I turn on my smile and look down at him.

"Something wrong?"

He looks up at me, just scowling.

"I wanted to talk with ya. Haven't talked with another person yet, so I say fuck it, lets start now."

He dresses like a criminal...talks like a criminal...I have a bad feeling. I awkwardly smile and nudge Chariona, nut wanted to be the only talker here. She takes the hint and holds out her hand to the boy.

"Well hello, My name is Chariona, and this is Shiza. What is your name?"

The boy looks at the both of us, he shakes Chariona's hand.

"Orin Ellion. I'm known as one of the baddest bikers around."

 **Orin Ellion**

 **SHSL Biker**

I knew it, hes one of those thugs that ride around on motorcycles I'm tempted to just turn and run away but Chariona speaks to Orin

"A Biker huh? Well I'm a Wind Surfer and Shiza here is a Socialite. We all have awesome talents!"

Orin looks back at me, I politely tip my little hat to him trying to smile through this the best I can. He looks me dead in the eyes, I can see the light almost shine of his dark purple eyes.

"What's with the midget top hat, to poor to get a full sized one?"

I want to sock him right in the nose, I curl up my fist to strike but I feel Chariona grip my arm tightly, I guess she knows what I was gonna do. I unball my fist and take a deep breath.

"No I am not to poor, its just fashionable."

He rolls his eyes at me proceeding to turn his back to me, walking off to his seat.

"Whatever, sorry prissy pants."

As he takes his seat again I look to Chariona. She looks annoyed with this Orin kid already, that's when she turns her head to the left pointing to something. I follow her finger and see another person walking out of the kitchen with a cup of something. Its another female. She looks to b about the same size as Chariona, she has short red hair, part of it lightly covering one of her dark yellow eyes, the left one to be exact. She looks to be in a suit her over shirt,pants and tie all being a pale red her undershirt being a solid black. She has some shiny gold cufflinks and even shinier black dress shoes. She has this strange symbol on her right sleeve, I don't know what that is meant to mean, but all in all she dresses nicely.

I look over to see Chariona has vanished, I turn back to that other girl to see Chariona already talking with her. The girl looks so emotionless, almost like she is board with her talking. I turn back to Orin who is just kicked back in his chair, so I guess he will be no help. I notice something however and tap him on his shoulder. He looks up at me, clearly mad.

"What."

"I though you said you never spoke to anyone, but that girl was in here with you."

He looks back behind him, looking at Chariona and the girl converse. He then turns back to me.

"Well I didn't lie, I tried talking to her but she gave me the cold shoulder. She must be one of those high class bitches who think they are better then everyone."

I blink, not exactly sure how to respond to his statement. I rub the back of my neck and awkwardly smile at him.

"Uhhhh...alright, I'll see you around Orin...I'm gonna go catch up with Chariona, bye."

He gives me a small wave and goes back to his own thing. I walk over to the other two girls in the middle of their conversation. The red head looks at me and instantly stops talking she just stares into my soul, it creeps me out. Chariona turns around and smiles.

"Ahh, Shiza we where just talking about you."

I look to Chariona and smile slightly to her. I look back to the red head and tip my hat to her.

"Hello there, I guess you already know my name is Shiza, What's yours?"

The girl looks me up and down, not saying a single word. I'm not sure if she is trying to undress me with her eyes but...I don't think I mind that much if she is. She takes a sip of whatever is in her cup.

"Nai Horoka. Hello to you too."

She takes my hand and shakes it without me having any say in it. I awkwardly smile at her.

"Uh...Well hello there Nai, do you have a talent?"

She sighs and lets go of my hand she takes another sip of what is in her cup.

"I'm the SHSL Investigator."

 **Nai Horoka**

 **SHSL Investigator**

"Oh so your like a detective? I think I may have heard about you on the news."

Chariona looks to Nai smiling at her.

"I think so too! Well I guess that's why your a SHSL after all."

Nai looks at the both of us, giving a small smile to the both of us. She fixes her tie a bit.

"Well I'm flattered, but I really don't care that much for the fame. It's a serious job."

I glance over at Chariona, who seems to be completely oblivious to Nai's seemingly cold nature. I brush some of my hair out of my face and awkwardly rub the back of my neck.

"Are you worried about something?"

Nai looks at me, I take my hand off my neck and awkwardly smile at her.

"Uhh, ya We are kinda in a prison..."

Nai taps her finger on her chin, thinking about something it looks like. Chariona whispers in my ear quickly

"She seems cool. Much better then Orin."

I give her a quick nod, smiling to myself. She has a point, Nai scares me more then Orin however, but she is much easier to talk with. I look back at Nai who still seems to be in thought, she looks to me.

"Do you have no clue how you got here?"

Chariona nods to Nai, I simply put my hand on my hip, trying to recall any event to how I may have got here.

"Uhhh, no I don't know either...I guess we all just forgot."

Nai looks around slightly, almost as if shes making sure no one else is watching.

"Unlikely, its to much of a coincidence."

Well...she has a point. Its not that believable that all of us just forgot where we are. I start to feel the worst. I can feel myself sweating, but I don't know why...I don't feel that nervous. I guess I just think that, hell I don't even know what to think about any of this. Nai looks at me and Chariona, looking to the exit.

"I found a lot of other people here to, they all seem to be SHSLs too, I think we are meant to be trapped in here for some unknown reason."

Chariona pales slightly she must be thinking the same thing I am, Why are we trapped here. Chariona speaks up, her voice shaking.

"How many people are there..."

"Well with you, Shiza, and that thug over there that makes 16 that I counted."

That must be why there was 16 cells...I guess that's something at least...there are 16 people...all trapped in a prison. This cant be good.

"Well, I think we should go someplace out...Nai would you like to join me and Chariona in looking around?"

Nai blinks then puts her finger to her chin, thinking again. Chariona looks at me and smiles, I don't know why, I guess she just enjoys Nai's company. Nai then looks back at me.

"Well I have already seen it all...but I guess I can hang around with you guys."

That was a reasonably lackluster response, but I'll take it. Its better then a rejection. I look to Chariona and give a slight grin.

"Well then Chariona, lets head out, you can lead the way then Nai."

Chariona smiles warmly and Nai nods slightly and starts to walk out. Chariona and I follow close behind her, leaving Orin in the Mess Hall. Nai sets her cup down on a table before she leaves, she quickly exits the room. I follow behind her,wondering if the rest of these people will be so welcoming.

 **CONTINUED IN PROLOG III:NEW FRIENDS**


	3. Prologue III:New Friends

**Dangan Ronpa:Lock Down Prologue III:New Friends**

Me, Nai, and Chariona make our way out of the mess hall so we can go explore the rest of the prison. Nai seems to be walking rather fast, leaving both Chariona and I in the dust almost. I don't get why she is in such a hurry if she has seen this all before. Nai then stops in her track, allowing us to catch up to her. I look to see shes next to a new door, a black one. I check the plaque on the wall to see where this place is.

 **LAUNDERY ROOM**

Nai turns to both of us, brushing some hair out of her face.

"I'll go ahead and warn you now, last I was in here there was another person inside here, and he was not social in the slightest."

A anti-social person? I can't even imagine how they must feel, I'm sure whoever this person is just needs a good friend. I push in front of Nai and open up the door. I do a quick look around of the room. It looks fairly stranded, a white and black checkerboard floor, white walls, at least 4 sets of washers and dryers, all in all it looks like a laundromat. There looks to be piles of clothing in baskets already, some even hang above us on clothing lines. I turn back to the other two.

"Well, looks like there is no one here. Guess that person you where talking about left Nai."

Nai simply blinks in my direction as she walks around the room. She opens random washers and looks inside them. Chariona tilts her head slightly in confusion, she turns to me.

"Uhh...what is she doing?"

I scratch my head, watching Nai search the washers still.

"I guess she's looking for something."

As I say that, Nai starts digging through one of the baskets of laundry, uncovering what looks to be another person. The boy shakily stumbles out of the basket, backing away from Nai. The boy turn around, and that's when I can see his face. He looks like he hasn't slept in days, he has horrid bags under his eyes. He pushes his glasses up a bit on his face, only to have them slide down his nose again. The kid looks like hes preparing for a snow day. He has a dark purple turtleneck on with a black scarf around his neck and mouth. He has some black sweatpants that are strangely rolled up to just bellow his knees and some conman navy blue pair of house slippers, I don't know if he just doesn't know how to dress himself or he dose this willingly but all I know is he looks like a train wreck. He kinda just stands there, looking at Chariona and I with a fearful expression, shaking in his slippers. I smile warmly and tip my small top hat to him

"Hello there, My name is Shiza and this is Chariona. What is your name?"

He looks away from us, playing with his ponytail. I guess Nai was right...he just doesn't wanna talk. Chariona smiles and tries speaking to him.

"Ya'know, we aren't here to hurt you. It's ok to talk to us."

The boy just starts pulling at the ends of his scarfs, looking at the floor now. Chariona and I share a look of concern to each other and look back at Nai, who is walking back to us now. She looks back at the small boy and whispers to us.

"His name is Ericho Nair, the SHSL Origami Artist. That's all I could get out of him earlier. He's not much for conversation."

 **Ericho Nair**

 **SHSL Origami Artist**

I look back to Ericho who is now trying to get back into the basket of clothing. He must be horridly anti-social for him to hardly ever talk. I awkwardly smile and try again to talk with him.

"Uhh, I'm the SHSL Socialite...and Chariona is the SHSL Windsurfer, any thoughts?"

Ericho is now in the basket, he looks up at us with his light blue eyes, trying to brush a strand of hair out of his face. He mumbles something, to soft for me to hear. I gulp slightly, not liking how awkward this is turning out. Chariona plays with some of her bracelets trying to speak with Ericho next.

"We couldn't understand that...can you please speak up?"

Ericho puts some clothing over himself for some odd reason...is he trying to hide from us? He looks away from us and pulls down his scarf a bit so his mouth can be seen.

"I said those are cool talents...I guess."

His voice still sound soft but I at least understood what he said. I place my hand on my hip and smile

"Why thank you, yours is very cool as well."

He tries to shimmy down into the clothing more to hide himself, he looks up at us slightly. He looks to be shivering as he tries to push his glasses up again.

"T-Thanks..."

He then completely covers himself in clothing, hidden from our sight again. I turn to Nai and Chariona, whispering to them.

"Lets leave him be for now...I'm sure he will come around."

Chariona gives me a small nod as Nai opens the door and heads out back into the hallway. We follow close behind her now, trying to match her fast pace. That Ericho guy looks like he didn't really leave his house much, which explains why he is dressed so sloppily. I notice Nai stop once again, now in front of a light purple door. I don't really need to look at the plaque, I already know this must be the incinerator considering the other two rooms listed are behind us. Nai opens the door and we all walk inside.

Now, in fairness I have walked in on worse, but this was...surprising to say the least. I'm drawn to the center of the room, where I see two people, who look to be in quite a pickle. The female is rolling around on the ground with what look to be her pants on fire while the male tries to beat the fire with his trench coat. I'm honestly to shocked to even move, I see Chariona and Nai rush into action out of the corner of my eye. Chariona grabbing a nearby fire extinguisher and handing it to Nai, who utterly blasts the girl who is on fire with the white smoke. The male starts coughing a bit as he is also hit with it slightly. Once the smoke settles the girl's pants are badly singed but she stands up with no injuries that I can see. She simply sighs and dusts off herself, soaked from stuff Nai sprayed on her.

"I could have handled it without your help Red."

It takes me a moment to comprehend that she just got snippy with the person who just saved her from being burned to a crisp, that takes either a very ungrateful person or just someone to proud to admit their faults. Chariona walks up to the girl in a panic.

"Oh my god are you ok? Are you burnt? Do you need medical attention?"

Chariona continues to pester the new girl with questions, eventually the girl just huffs and pushes her away.

"I'm fine, nothing I haven't dealt with before."

Chariona glares at the girl, I do as well ,looking her up and down. She looks like someone out of a punk band. Her skin tone is darker so I assume that's her actual skin tone and not just really bad burns. She has messily cut Blue and black hair going down to what I assume is her mid back, a long sleeved,white,v-neck shirt with a black skull on it, and what I assume are black jean shorts that go just over her knees. She rolls her eyes at us and picks up a simple blue tennis shoe off the ground putting it on her left foot. I have no real clue where the other one is, nor do I want to know. I feel someone tap on my shoulder, so I snap out of my thought and turn to my left, seeing that the other boy is next to me holding out his hand.

"Hello there pal, I don't think we have met yet."

Well he seems chipper, considering what just happened not more then a minute ago. I shake his hand none the less, not wanting to seem to rude.

"Hey there, my name is Shiza Faria, SHSL Socialite."

The boy lets go of my hand and...salutes me?

"I am Myuroko Shino, SHSL Pilot. I hope we can get along pal."

 **Myuroko Shino**

 **SHSL Pilot**

I stop to take a good look at him, and I can see how he is the SHSL Pilot. He has one of those aviator caps on his head, some of his light orange hair coming from under it. He wears a full body suit, colored in brown and white horizontal stripes with some medallions sown onto it, like someone in the army would have, he also wears knee high solid black boots and If I where to guess, I would say that trench coat he was trying to put the fire out with was his. I smile with glee and lean in a bit closer to him, exited

"Wow, a actual pilot? That's a totally kick ass talent."

Myuroko looks at me and smiles with pride, the goggles connected to his hat fall over his eyes.

"Why thank you pal, It's nice to know people appreciate what me and various other people do for a living."

Chariona walks up to Myuroko and I, leaving the other girl with Nai, she smiles and gives a small wave to him.

"Hey there, my name is Chariona, the SHSL Wind Surfer!"

Myuroko turns to her and salutes her as well, he fixes his goggles slightly with his free hand

"You must be one of Shiza's pals. My name is Myuroko Shino, SHSL Pilot."

Chariona lets out a small gasp, her eyes lighting up with joy.

"Oh wow! That must be so thrilling to do!"

"It is, I take joy in the art of flying and try my best to defend our country from attackers!"

Chariona still is gawking over Myuroko as he starts to talk about how it feels to be flying around at high speeds,completely ignoring my renaissance. I look over at Nai who looks to be talking to the girl who was on fire. I slip away from Chariona and Myuroko's conversation and walk over to the other two, seeing what they are talking about. Nai sees me coming and says something to the other girl. I awkwardly smile, not knowing what she just said and if it was about me or not, I tip my hat and try and shoehorn myself into there conversation.

"Uhh excuse me, I just wanted to make sure you where all right."

The girl turns around quickly and balls up her fist at me.

"I already said I was ok. Why dontcha butt out of this bitch boy."

I'm honestly taken back, did she actually just call me a bitch boy? I just wanted to make sure she was ok. Nai pulls her back a bit and stands in between us.

"You'll have to excuse Jerico, shes a bit frazzled right now."

This Jerico girl looks out from behind Nai and glares at me before walking out behind her and turning to leave the room. I look at her and try and say something before she leaves.

"M-my name is Shiza, the SHSL Socialite by the way..."

She stops walking but keeps her back to me, not letting me see her face.

"I didn't ask nor do I really give a shit, but if it helps you feel better my name is Jerico Minnore. I guess my talent would have to do with my shitty luck."

 **Jerico Minnore**

 **SHSL Unlucky Student**

She walks out of the room without another word, I guess wanting to get away from the rest of us. I'm kind of confused, I didn't know having bad luck was a actual talent. I turn to Nai who is just fixing her tie.

'What was her deal? She seems pissed off at everything."

Nai lets out a sigh, looking at me with her emotionless gaze.

"Wouldn't you be upset if you had everything that could possible go wrong happened to you all the time?"

I take a moment to think about it, It would explain why she was on fire when we walked in here. That must really suck to have that happen all the time.

"I guess your right, I would be mad at the world too."

Nai blinks and rubs her left arm a bit.

"None the less she is a very rude person, I would stay away from her if I was you."

I take that into account for later, I'll try to avoid her as best as I can. I turn around to see Chariona and Myuroko still talking. I guess she must be really into whatever he's talking about. I call out to her.

"Hey Chariona, me and Nai are gonna go look around some more, catch up with us when your done."

She turns to me and gives me a thumbs up before turning back to Myuroko. I rub the back of my neck and turn to Nai who is already heading out the door. In a panic I speed walk after her, not wanting to be left behind.

Nai and I make it back to the main area with all the cells are at and start to look around for more hallways we can go to. Nai starts to make her way to a hallway on the south side of the room, and I follow behind her knowing that she already has seen everything. I catch a quick glimpse of the plaque as we walk into the hallway.

 **ENHANCEMENT AREAS**

I have no clue what that actually means,but I'm sure it's nothing to bad. The hallway looks the exact same as the last one, completely gray and bland. That's when I'm surprised to see a very colorful looking door to my left. Its a pink door decorated with paper flowers and colorful confetti bits. I stop and stare at it for a second, looking over to the plaque beside the door.

 **DECORATION ENHANCEMENT**

I place my hand on the doorknob when Nai grabs my arm tightly.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you."

I look at her,utterly confused, I rub the back of my neck awkwardly and take my hand off the doorknob.

"W-Why? What's in there?"

Nai looks at me dead in the eyes, she looks angered at something.

"Someone a bit to full of them self."

I blink slightly, not really understanding why that's such a bad thing. It cant be that bad for Nai to look this upset over it. I manage to pry her hand from my arm and open the door to the room. It looks very festive, almost like someone was throwing a party in there. There are balloons, streamers, wall decorations, and confetti is all over the floor. That's when I see a small looking girl at a workbench, humming to herself and crafting what I assume to be streamers. She stands up and turns around with a armful of the things and looks to me and Nai, giving us a slight smile. She sets the streamers down on the floor and walks up to us.

"Well look who came back, and you brought a clown with you."

I start to regret coming in here, I have been insulated by three separate people today for my looks. I think I dress quite well, better then most other people. I look down at her and scowl.

"Well that wasn't nice little girl you shouldn't say that."

I don't know what clicked inside of her, but now shes giving me one mean death glare she huffs right at me and folds her crosses her arms over her chest like a child throwing a tantrum.

"I'm 16 you jackass, I can say what I want."

I look at this angry little person a bit closer. She has light green eyes and that's really the only thing normal about her. She has dark pink hair tied into pigtails with ribbons that are a lighter shade of pink. She wears a neon pink,button up shirt with a red and white checkered tie and a light pink puffed out skirt, both of which have white star decals all over them. Her boots are quite strange as well, another blinding neon pink color with white ribbons all up the front of them where the laces should be.

I can say that she looks very nice, adorable in fact, but her attitude is so horrid it almost makes me want to just walk out of the door. She looks to be calming down a bit now, shes still a bit red in the face but she looks up at me.

"Hey, you have a name don't you? What is it?"

I smile at her despite my better judgment and give a tip of my hat.

"Ahh yes, my name is Shiza, the SHSL Socialite."

Her eyes widen a bit, she must have heard of me before. She gives me a sly little grin and plays with her tie a bit.

"Your a avid party goer, I've seen you at some of the parties I helped make. My name is Furuaka Kon, decoration extraordinaire!"

 **Furuaka Kon**

 **SHSL Decorator**

It makes sense, she is in the Decoration Enhancement room. Nai was right however, shes a bit of a snob. But she says she knows me from my partying so she may not be all that bad. I give her a smile.

"Well its so nice to see you again Furuaka, I remember a lot of your work that you have done."

Furuaka grins and stick her nose up in the air like shes something special.

"I knew you liked it already, I am the best at it after all."

As much as she sounds like a brat she is technically right. She's the best in her field. We all are in fact. I look back at Nai who is face palming to herself. I guess shes getting a bit tired of this already. I turn back to Furuaka and give her a fake smile.

"Well, I think we need to head back out now. It was nice talking to you."

She gives me a slight nod and starts walking back to her workbench. I shoot Nai a look and we power walk out of there as quickly as we can, closing the door behind us. I take a deep breath as we start to walk off down the hall again. I give a silent prayer that this will get easier as we go along.

 **CONTINUED IN PROLUGE IV: THE JESTER AND THE ROYALTY**


	4. Prologue IV:The Jester and The Royalty

**Dangan Ronpa:Lock Down Prologue IV:The Jester and the Royalty**

As Nai and I exit the Decoration Enhancement Room I start to look around the hallway a bit more. I notice there are three more doors in the hallway,and at the very end of the hallway is another set of iron bars,just like the ones in the stairwell. I turn to Nai,planning to ask her about the bars. That's when I notice she is already entering the next room. I swiftly walk after her,catching a slight glimpse of the plaque as I enter.

 **DENTESTRY ENHANCEMENT**

I look around the room for a second,seeing no one but Nai and I are in here. It looks like any normal dentist's office. One of those chairs you have to lean back in next to some tanks of what I assume to be laughing gas. There are many other strange looking tools on the counter next to the sink. I look through some of the cabinets, finding a lot more tools and cleaning supplies. I can hear Nai sighing behind me, so I close up the cabinet I was looking in and turn to her. She looks at me coldly.

"You do know rummaging though other people's things are considered attempted burglary right?"

I gulp slightly, I just though we where exploring the rooms...I thought it was ok to look though cabinets. I awkwardly rub the back of my neck, a bit ashamed in my own actions.

"Oh..Uhh I'm sorry then."

I look up at Nai,expecting another judging remark from her, instead I see her with a small smile on her face. She walks over to me, slightly patting me on the back.

"I'm kidding, I did the exact same thing when I first saw this place. No need to feel bad."

I let out a sigh of relief, judging by her attitude I didn't really take her for someone who can casually joke around like that. I guess I judged a book by its cover. I smile at her and give a slight chuckle.

"You really had me going there, I didn't think you where so good on your feet."

Nai twirls a strand of her hair slightly, looking at the door*

"Well a joke once and a while helps with your mood. It takes your mind off of our troubles,even If its only for a second or so."

Shes right in a way, I almost forgot where in a jail somewhere with no idea how we got here. I still don't know what could be the purpose of this anyway. There are to many things that can be the right answer. As I think to myself I hear the door to the room open again. I turn to the doorway,expecting to see Nai leaving me in the dust, that's when I see another person has entered the room, a very small girl. She looks like she isn't even out of grade school yet shes that short. She wears a short sleeved,pure white dress with pink polka dots on it. Her belt is a light pink as well, mixing nice with the rest of her outfit. Her shoes have little blue wings on the backs of them, matching the ones in her hair holding up her long, blond twin tails. She looks up at us with her silver looking eyes.

"Oh..I didn't know this was occupied, I can leave if you want."

I look over to Nai, hoping she can handle this so I wont have to. She looks to the girl with a small smile on her face.

"No no, its ok. You weren't bothering us."

The girl smiles a bit fiddling around with a pair of binoculars she has around her neck like a necklace.

"Oh thank you Nai and...uhm...I don't actually know your name."

She points directly at me, I guess I have to give her my introduction. I tip my hat to her and give her a small wink.

"My name is Shiza Faria. The SHSL Socialite. It's nice to meet you little one."

The girl blinks a few times before tugging on one of her twin tails slightly.

"N-Nice to meet you too,Shiza. My name is Iruna Sonuba...SHSL Birdwatcher..."

 **Iruna Sonuba**

 **SHSL Birdwatcher**

A birdwatcher? That must be a really peaceful thing to do, I don't think I would like it that much. I smile slightly and form up something to say.

"That sounds amazing, I guess I can see how much you like them."

Iruna laughs nervously for a second, she looks off to the side.

"Yep...Birds flying free in the wild are truly beautiful."

Nai glares down the girl for no reason, at least that's what I think anyway. Sh seams really nice, I don't know why Nai feels so coldly to her. Nai grabs my arm and quickly starts walking to the door Iruna backs out of our way slightly, I turn to her and awkwardly smile.

"I guess we can talk later then...bye Iruna!"

Before I can hear her response Nai shuts the door behind us. She lets go of my arm and starts walking off. I rub my arm where she grabbed me.

"Nai what was that all about? She seems perfectly fine."

Nai turns around with her arms crossed. She looks at me dead in the eye.

"She felt to shifty to me. I guess you didn't notice."

"Nai, are you sure you just aren't being paranoid?"

She glares at me with the force of at least 4 large buses. I keep my mouth shut, scared to say anything else to her. We start to walk down the hall again when we hear someone coming.

"Shiza! I'm glad we found you again."

We turn around to see Chariona waving at us from entrance of the hallway. She stands with Myuroko and...a towering male made of nothing but the purest of muscle. He has bleached blond hair made into a perfectly made buzz cut and piercing red eyes. He looks angry for some reason, but I don't even Know why. He wears a Light orange track suit that's unzipped to show of his white undershirt. Chariona walks up to us with the other two with the largest smile on her face.

"Shiza look! It's The Ripped Ranger!"

She points to the large tower of a man and jumps up and down with glee. I however have no idea what she just said...I haven't heard of anyone like that before. The man looks down at me and...smiles. He pats Chariona on the head and turns to me and Nai.

"Shes a big fan of mine...but that isn't my real name. It's Ariki Nobira, SHSL Wrestler."

 **Ariki Nobria**

 **SHSL Wrestler**

It finally dongs on me when he mentions his talent. He's a world famous wrestler who has never been beaten in his 5 years of his career. I look up at him and give him a slight wave.

"Well, its good to know we have someone like you here. We may be able to beat whoever captured us now."

Ariki gives a slight nod to me as Chariona finishes her fan-girling. She looks to me and smiles.

"This might not be so bad after all. I'm sure we have nothing to worry about with Ariki here. "

Myuroko chips in as well.

"We might not want to say that just yet pal. Whoever our captor is may be stronger then him. We doing exactly know who it is yet."

Nai walks up to the rest of us, looking like she's thinking to herself. She speaks up to the rest of us.

"Myuroko has a point, we still have no clue who we are dealing with. For all we know one of the people trapped in here could have done this."

Suddenly the mood of our little group shifts a bit. We all start looking at each other nervously. Nai could be right, but she still could be wrong, I try to keep as much of a level head as possible, not sure what to believe. I look around at everyone else here as they try to think about what Nai said. Eventually Myuroko speaks up.

"I'm going to go look around some more...anyone want to join me?"

Ariki nods at him, I expect Chariona to agree aswell but she looks to the other two and just smiles

"I'm going to stay here with Shiza, you two can go on ahead."

Myuroko gives a slight nod as he and Ariki walk out of the hallway. Chariona turns back to me and Nai with a grin on her face.

"So, where to next guys?"

Nai looks at the two of us and then points to a door at the far end of the hallway. I turn to where she is pointing at to see that Iruna girl talking with what I can assume is a human variation of a candy cane. He wears a full tuxedo all in red and white stripes, he also has a matching,full sized top hat,and one red shoe and one white shoe. His hair is even white, slicked back with what I'm guessing took a large amount of hair gel. His eyes look to be a pale shade of yellow aswell. Iruna notices us three looking at her and waves to us, the other male just stands there with a spaced out smile on his face. Chariona happily walks up to them while me and Nai hang back, waiting to see what happens. Chariona looks to be in a conversation with the two, shake shakes both of their hands and wave us over. Nai again hangs back, leaving this up to me. I slowly make my way over to the trio.

"Hello again Iruna. I'm glad we got to talk again so soon."

Iruna giggles a bit as the other male looks at me with his spaced out smile. He pulls out what look to be a miniature version of himself, right down to the smallest detail,he then starts to control the mini version of himself like a puppet. The puppet points at me

"You there, what is your name?"

The man looks to be talking in a high pitched voice, I guess he is speaking through his...doll thing. I try my hardest not to visually seem creeped out. I look at the puppet, tipping my hat and smiling awkwardly.

"H-Hello there puppet man. My name is Shiza Faria...SHSL Socialite."

The puppet crosses his arms in annoyance and turns his nose up at me.

"You are not allowed to speak with the great puppeteer! I deem you unworthy!"

I blink a few time just to make sure I got that right. I was just told off...by a puppet. I sigh a bit, rubbing my head a bit.

"Allright then. I 'm gonna get goi-."

"Now now Xini,I shall grant him approval. He looks interesting enough."

The man starts speaking in a normal voice now, it sounds really soothing and calm. He looks at me and gives a slight bow.

"It is I, the bringer of life to normalized dolls. Xenocratus, the SHSL Puppet Master!"

 **Xenocratus**

 **SHSL Puppet Master**

I look at him with concern, his attitude is really making me uncomfortable. He's so enthusiastic about everything...I know I have no room to talk about that however. I look at him and rub the back of my neck.

"Uhh two things,wouldn't it just be puppeteer and not puppet master, and how exactly did you get here,we where blocking the hallway."

Xenocratus switches back to his high pitched voice, the puppet must be in control now.

"He prefers the term 'master' because that is what he is. As for your other question, we where in the Puppeteer Enhancement Room."

I look past the two to see a another door with what looks to be short, red, curtains hanging down over it as well as a painted on stand, most likely to mimic a puppet show. I look at the plaque and sure enough...

 **PUPPETEER ENHANCEMENT**

I look back to Xenocratus and try to speak, only to be cut of by Iruna.

"I love puppet shows. They are always so fun and interesting."

Chariona chimes in as well.

"Ya, I have been to a few back at home. It was the same show every time...but it was still awesome."

Xenoctatus switches back to his normal voice giving a sly grin to the two girls.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way, but I assure you my shows are like nothing you have seen."

Both Chariona and Iruna's eyes light up with pure joy. As I just simply turn around and walk away, not really up for any more of him. Chariona turns around and runs to catch back up with me, waving goodbye to the other two as she leaves. We both catch up with Nai, who is already on her way out of the hallway. I look at her confused.

"There was one more room back there...why are we leaving now?"

She looks over her shoulder, still walking.

"There isn't any need to, it's just the Investigation Enhancement Room, and I won't allow

anyone else in there until I can get a grasp on what is going on."

I look over to Chariona, who looks to be more confused then I am. I get what Nai is saying though, she just is being cautious of everyone's actions. She is a investigator after all. We walk back out into the main area of the prison looking to see there is one more hallway to our left as well as a set of large doors. As I start my way over to the large doors I am halted by someone calling out to us from the entrance to one of the hallways.

"Oh excuse me, you three over there!"

The three of us turn around to see a girl standing there waving at us. She looks so...proper. She wears a poofy dress with a collar that goes all the way up her neck. The dress itself goes to just above her ankles and is a deep shade of purple, the skirt of the dress sparkling in the light. She wears some very formal looking dress shoes as well as pure white gloves that go all the way up her arm and a sparkling tiara on top of her black hair. Her hair itself is tied in a fishtail braid that is over her shoulder, going down to her forearm, held together by a white ribbon tied in a fancy bow. She walks over to us with a smile on her face. She looks at us with her deep brown eyes.

"Pardon my intrusion, but I wanted to know if the stairwell was locked this whole time...do you happen to know?"

It takes me a moment to register anything she is trying to say. I'm to interested in how well put together she looks. Everything about her just feels polite and proper. I look over to Chariona who is staring at the sparkling dress with her eyes full of joy. Nai however looks unimpressed and simply responds to the girl when she notices we are to busy in our own minds.

"I was one of the first ones to wake up, and It was locked when I looked at it. So I would assume that it has been locked the whole time."

The girl frowns a bit tugging at her braid slightly

"I see, thank you for answering that for me. With that out of the way, would you be ok if I introduced myself?"

I nod as quickly as I can, awestruck by her still. Chariona still is locked onto her dress. Nai just sighs and pushes past us both, holding out her hand to the girl.

"Nai Horoka, SHSL Investigator. Who might you be."

The girl bows to us all before shaking Nai's hand with grace.

"Ayanaki Kato, known as the SHSL Princess. I am glad to have your acquaintance."

 **Ayanaki Kato**

 **SHSL Princess**

A princess?! She's an actual princess?! I push past Nai as quickly as I can bowing to her, trying to impress her as best as I can.

"Hello there madame, my name is Shiza Faria the SHSL Socialite."

Nai gives me a absolute wicked side glare as she just huffs her breath at me. Chariona tries to wedge herself in-between us now.

"And I'm Chariona Worika! SHSL Wind Surfer, your dress is very...very sparkly."

Nai grabs both me and Chariona by the collar and pulls us back a bit away from Ayanaki.

"You two need to settle down, your acting like children."

Ayanaki laughs a bit and just smiles back at us.

"It's quite alright Nai, I don't exactly mind that much. You would be surprised how many people are like that. I just take it as a complement."

I tip my hat to her and give a sly little wink in her direction.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way. I guess most people don't understand that."

Nai looks me directly in the eye and my heart drops a bit. I awkwardly giggle backing up away from her a bit. Chariona smiles and plays with her hair a bit.

"Hey, what are you a princess of?"

Ayanaki adjusts her tiara and looks down at Chariona, gracefully crouching down to get on eye level with her.

"Well I rule over a country in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, its quite a small section of land but I don't complain that much. It's called Ranaka."

I think for a moment, never actually having heard of any place called Ranaka...but she did say it was small, so maybe its just not documented on any maps. Chariona's eyes are still lit up with joy.

"This day has been so awesome! I met a Pilot, my favorite wrestler and a real life princess. This is the best day ever."

Nai looks at Chariona with a pitiful gaze

"We are trapped inside of a prison with no way to actually escape. Are you really sure this is a good day?"

Chariona's expression drops, she picks at the bracelets on her arm a bit, frowning at what Nai just brought up.

"Ya...you do have a point..."

Ayanaki smiles and pats Chariona on the head, comforting her.

"Try not to worry about that, there still might be a way out somewhere. Try and keep your hopes up."

Chariona lightly smiles and looks up at Ayanaki.

"Ya...Ya I'm sure your right."

I think about it for a second, from what we have looked at so far...there really isn't a place we have found yet that leads to an exit...but there still might be the slightest bit of hope that there is a way out, and we just haven't found it yet. I try and put on a smile but something prevents me from doing so, a deep feeling that has been trying to claw its way to the front of my brain. The feeling that there was no exit to begin with...and that we may be more then just trapped here. We may be lined up for an inevitable slaughter. I don't know why but I just can't shake the feeling, no matter how hard I try to. I look over to the three other people with me, and I think back to the others we have met so far. My gut feeling getting worse and worse. I give myself a light slap in the face, getting my mind off that before I go into a really...really dark place.

 **CONTINUED IN PROLUGE V:SICK AND TWISTED WAY OF LIFE**


	5. Prologue V:Sick and Twisted Way of Life

**Dangan Ronpa:Lock Down Prologue V:Sick and Twisted Way of Life**

I look up at Ayanaki who is still comforting Chariona. She just seems so nice and elegant, I wonder why she is dealing with lower class people. Nai taps me on the shoulder slightly, I turn around to face her. She looks at me with a angered expression on her face.

"Lets go, we have wasted more then enough of her time."

Chariona looks up and frowns, she tries to say something but Nai cuts her off.

"I said lets go."

Chariona sighs and walks back over to us. I turn to Nai fearfully, it feels like I'm being scolded by my mom, and I don't like that at all. Ayanaki waves goodbye to us as we head off to the last hallway. I stop and take a quick look at the plaque before we enter.

 **LIBRARY**

 **ELEVATOR  
SECURITY ROOM  
WASH AREAS**

I let out a sigh, still not actually having a way to get outside yet. Nai grabs my arm and ends up pulling me down the hallway. I look to her trying to get out of her iron grip.

"What's up with you all of a sudden?"

She just keeps walking, Chariona trying to keep up with us, I can hear her let out a sigh before responding to me.

"You both acted like fools in front of that girl. She is royalty, just because shes your age doesn't mean you can act that way to her."

Yep, she really is starting to turn into my mother bit by bit. I guess shes just a bit of a hard ass, she is a detective after all. We eventually reach a set of padded doors in a light brown shade. I look at the plaque beside it.

 **LIBRARY**

Nai then pulls me into the room forcefully, she lets go of my arm and the pushes Chariona in with me. She's really...really pushy right now. She then looks to the two of us and frowns.

"I need to go check on something, I'll be back in a second."

She then closes the door on us both, leaving us by ourselves. I take a quick look around, seeing nothing but large bookshelves surrounding the room. There are some tables and chairs placed about as well as filing cabinets near what I assume to be the front desk. I see two other people in here with us...they are just staring us down. A boy and a girl are sitting on one of the tables together, looking to be whispering to each other while they keep eyes on us. The male looks to have his dark brown hair in one of those side pompadours, while the rest of his hair is just loosely combed about. He looks to be in a blue blazer of sorts with a gray button up shirt underneath it. He wears a messily put on black tie, to match his slacks he also wears. He looks to have dark brown loafers on his feet as well, but the thing I notice is that he's wearing a golden, diamond shaped locket around his neck

As for the girl, She has her long,black hair tied into a ponytail with her bangs evenly cut to just above her eyebrows. She has on a very long looking shirt with long sleeves on it she also has on some loose fitting jeans and some solid black boots. Her clothing really looks to big for her, but when she stands up, I notice shes the same height as I am. She puts on a backpack and starts walking over to us, the boy close behind her. She looks to Chariona, then to me. She then steps aside, letting the boy go in front of her. He slicks his hair back a bit and looks at us.

"Well well, look at this. What a cute little lady and her escort, did you two come to explore this place to?

Chariona and I share a look of confusion before turning back to the other pair.

"Well...not by our choice but...ya." 

The boy then gives me a sly grin, looking me up and down before putting his hand out to me.

"Well then, whats your names. I would enjoy getting to know you both."

I timidly grip his hand and shake it, not exactly liking how...suave he is being to me.

"My name is Shiza...I'm a Socialite..."

He looks down at Chariona as he shakes my hand. Chariona tugs at her bracelets a bit and quickly responds.

"Oh...and I'm Chariona, SHSL Wind Surfer..."

The man lets out a slight chuckle and turns to the girl. He gives her a slight nod and she look at both of us with piercing blue eyes.

"My name is Quinn Chorina and that is Rorioka Sanasoba. He is the SHSL Politician and I am his Adviser. Nice to meet you."

 **Quinn Chorina**

 **SHSL Adviser**

 **Rorioka Sanasoba  
SHSL Politician**

Chariona backs away from the two, letting me deal with this, I look to Quinn and Rorioka and just fake a smile as best as I can.

"Wow, so you two know each other? The rest of us have been complete strangers."

Quinn gives a slight nod as Rorioka pats her on the head.

"Yes yes, she has been by my side since we where children. I couldn't have done this without her."

Quinn just...stares at him. Showing nothing on her facial expression she just...looks at him. It really creeps me out in a way, so I guess I can make up a excuse to leave now. I smile at them kindly and give them a wink.

"Well we must be catching up with Nai now, It was so nice meeting you."

I can hear Chariona walk out the door, the other two just look at me and smile. Rorioka waves goodbye to me as I walk out to catch up to Chariona.

As I walk back into the hallway I see Nai approaching Chariona and I,she looks to the two of us quickly before giving us a slight smile

"Sorry I had to do that to you, I had to make sure those rooms where still locked."

I look at her, scratching the top of my head. I didn't know there where more places locked off. I look down the hallway to see 3 more doors. A large set of red doors, a solid back door, and a pink and blue set of doors at the very back of the hallway. Chariona looks to Nai with a worried look on her face.

"What rooms are locked?"

Nai turns around, pointing to the red doors and the black door.

"The elevator and security room is locked. I'm not entirely sure why though, I would need more information."

I nods slightly, also finding it odd why so many things are locked. I get its a prison ,but we aren't inmates we are just normal kids. I sigh slightly as Nai starts to walk out of the hallway with Chariona fallowing close behind her. I start to leave when I catch a glimpse of something out of the corner of my eye. I see a girl exiting one of the wash rooms jotting stuff down on a little notepad.

She has dark purple hair put up in a messy looking bun that's held in by a flower hairpin. She wears a simple T-shirt with the letters Y G and A on it in bold blue letters on the front of it. She looks to have a lime green hoodie tied around her waist, clashing with her solid white jeans. She also has a pair of neon pink tennis shoes, matching the shade of her glasses. She looks over to me and gives me a strange smile. She awkwardly walks over to me and I smile warmly at her. I tip my hat to her and begin to greet myself.

"Hey there. My name is Shiza...I'm kno-"

She cuts me off mid sentence with a high pitch yelp, she fiddles with her gasses for a second before looking back at me

"Oh...your not a girl? You looked so feminine."

I'm truly at a loss for words. With everything I have been called today,by Orin, Jerico, Furuaka, and Xeno. This is by far the worst one. I don't look that feminine...god dammit is it the hat? While I'm busy scolding myself in my own head I don't really notice the girl taping me in the arm. I snap back into reality and look down at her. She awkwardly chews on the pen she has.

"Uh...so dude...do you wanna uh...shoot the hoops?"

She quickly face palms after saying that. She look back up at me and continues to chew on the end of her pen.

"Sorry sorry...I'm not that good with talking to boys...being at a all girl school really keeps you away from that stuff...anyhow I'm rambling again...My name is Chiriaka Urmina ...Spelling Bee Champ."

 **Chiriaka Urmina**

 **SHSL Spelling Bee Champion**

She certainly is a long winded one, but if it s true about her being from a all girl school...I can see why she cant talk to boys. I hold my hand out to Chiriaka for her to shake it, she ends up trying to fist bump me. She corrects herself and eventually makes it around to shaking me hand. She looks up at me and smiles,I can't tell if shes just nervous or is just that pale in complexion, she lets go of my hand and looks off to the side.

"Uhh...so like...I'm going to go...look for some stuff. See ya."

She rushes past me without another word, leaving me alone in the hallway. I start walking out of the hallway getting slightly annoyed with this. I run a few numbers in my head, finding that I have met 14 other people so far...counting myself that's 15. Nai said there was 16 people in total gathered here. There have been 8 girls and 6 males that I met so far...so if I was to make a guess, I would say that there are a 8 girls and boys, a perfect split. So the last person I meet...will most likely be a man. Now considering I explored the Dentistry Enhancement Room but I haven't met a SHSL Dentist yet...I assume that male is it. I give a smile to myself, impressed with my line of thought, and I'm sure Nai would as well.

I exit the hallway and look around, not seeing Nai or Chariona anywhere. I guess I lost them while I was talking to Chiriaka. I walk to the large set of doors, the only place left that I haven't looked at yet. I look around for the plaque and find it above the door itself. I start reading it to myself...feeling a smile creeping up on my face.

 **THE YARD/OUTDOOR AREA**

The...outside? This is the way out! Thank god, I can leave! I quickly rush out the doors to feel the crisp air on my face. That's when I see it, a large concrete wall, I would assume that is 70 feet tall, blocks off the entire perimeter of the prison. Even worse is that "The Yard" is just a cage about 30 feet by 30 feet, with only one door leading out of the cage...blocked by iron bars. I also see a stage set up on the far north end of this cage, with the rest of the people trapped in here standing in front of it. I see Nai and Chariona talking to each other in the midst of the crowd and I rush up to them.

They see me coming and wave me over to them. I arrive where they are and Nai instantly gets beside me whispering into my ear.

"That Orin fellow said that another female came and told him to gather everyone out here...I think that would be our captor."

A female did this to us? Well at least we know none of us are at fault for this, I look around the crowd of people, seeing that only Orin, Quinn,and Rorioka aren't here. I also survey the crowd for that one person I haven't met yet...and I found him. He has short blond hair in a messed up hairstyle. He wears a lab coat with a dark red dress shirt underneath it. He also has on very classy looking slacks with almost reflective black shoes.

I see he also has a name tag on the front of his shirt...I can't see it however. I look over to Nai who is paying attention to the stage...so I slip away to the other male.

I lightly tap him on the shoulder and he turns around quickly. He looks at me and simply smiles.

"Oh look at that, I don't think I have met you yet."

I notices his accent right away,he must be British. I smile to him and tip my hat, actually looking forward to this.

"No we have not, My name is Shiza, known as the SHSL Socialite."

The man simply smiles and grabs my hand shaking it.

"I am Elliott Marrex, and I am known as the SHSL Dentist. Pleasure to meet you."

 **Elliott Marrex**

 **SHSL Dentist**

I give myself a little imaginary pat on the back, I called it perfectly. Just as I am about to respond to him I hear the piercing sound of a microphone turning on. My head whips to the stage, seeing a girl dressed in a cat suit is on the stage. She has long green hair and smaller green eyes. And she looks almost deathly pale...almost like a ghost she holds the microphone up to her mouth, speaking into it.

"If I may have your attention participants, the announcement is about to begin."

Just then Orin, Quinn and Rorioka come through the doors quickly walking to the stage where the rest of us are. I look around at everyone, who has the same confused expression on their faces. The girl just looks down at us from the stage with no discernible expression on her face. She speaks again.

"As you all notice, you are all inside of this prison. I was asked to bring you all here for a experiment my late master was trying to go though with. My name is Enhanced Human Experiment 04263. But you can simply call me by my given name...Kodeki. I will be the leader of this test you are all forced to play."

" **Kodeki"**

 **Leader of "The Test"**

I can hear Orin raise his voice, clearly unhappy with this.

"The hell?! What is this test your talking about?"

Furuaka joins in in the yelling.

"Ya whats the deal here? Why did you abduct us!"

Kodeki sigh and turns her back to us, still speaking into the microphone.

"Well my master wanted to preform a simple test, to see how humans would react to being put into a certain situation where they where given a choice."

A choice, what the hell is that supposed to mean? I can hear a lot of people mumbling to each other, eventually Iruna timidly speaks up.

"Uh...W-what would that choice be?"

Kodeki looks to her and simply says

"Well that's simple. Keep everyone safe, or kill for your own selfish needs. That's the choice you have."

My heart drops down my chest...that's what we are dealing with? She plans to see if we would actually kill each other? Nai speaks out next, her voice strangely mixed with fear.

"No...that isn't your plan...it cant be!"

Chariona nods at Nai's comment while Ariki starts making his way up to the stage.

He leaps up onto the stage, causing it to tremble under him. He towers over Kodeki, cracking his knuckles. His eyes are solely focus on her, almost like he's ready to rip her in two.

"If you do intend to follow through with this plan...I will kill you where you stand."

Kodeki looks up at him and just blinks.

"Alright then...go right ahead."

Ariki lets our a bellow as he reels back his fist, sending it full speed right at Kodeki's face...that's when a bone chilling crunch is echoed though the entire yard. I look at the two to see something unexpected. Ariki's hand is shattered, his fingers bent at odd directions and his hand a dark shade of purple...meanwhile Kodeki's face looks completely unharmed...not even a scratch. I fight the urge not to throw up right there, others weren't so lucky. Iruna and Ayanaki are both passed out on the floor and Myuroko is off in the corner puking his guts out. I look over to Chariona who is pale with fear, her hands over her mouth. Ariki yells out in pain stumbling backwards gripping his shattered hand in agony. Kodeki then simply walks forward and dropkicks him in the chest, sending him off the stage and onto the ground. I look in absolute shock as the SHSL Wrestler just got his ass handed to him by a girl. Kodeki taps on the mic slightly, clearly having all of our attention now.

"Well then, now that that is out of the way, I shall give you all these."

A part of the stage opens up, showing 16 tablet devices all on a table lined up. She grabs one at a time and passes them out to us. I turn mine on almost instantly.

 _Welcome Shiza Faria. This will be your personal device for as long as you remain here._

When the welcome screen vanishes I am left with various other icons on the screen, each with a name under them. I look up at Kodeki who has just gotten back on the stage. She looks down at all of us.

"Those are tablets that will be used for storing information, as well as easy access to the rules and map layout of this facility. Please do not lose them, I only had 16 of them made."

I don't even know what to say...this information is to much to process...first we are told to kill each other...now we get free tablets...its making no sense to me. I look around at the other students, who all look to be frazzled emotionally. Every one of them staring down the people next to them. My eyes then meet with Nai's, we look into each others eyes for what feels like a hour. She looks startled, like not even she could have expected that. She then turns back to the stage, as Jerico is yelling at the top of her lungs at Kodeki.

"Like hell! I refuse to participate in this test. You and your fucking master can kiss my ass."

She then starts to walk off only to have a microphone thrown at the back of her head. She turns around and glares down Kodeki, who looks to be really...really pissed.

"Two things. You will not insult my master, or I will rip you into shreds. And you have no choice in the matter if you wish to play or not, your under my command and under my command you shall stay until you die or escape."

Jerico tries to open her mouth again but Quinn quickly covers it with her hand.

"Don't poke the bear, it never ends well."

Rorioka nods at her statement. I still can't process why the hell this is going on...I quickly look at my watch to see its just past 7. I can even see the sun starting to set...I focus on that and that only. It slowly starts slipping under the horizon...and I just simply laugh to myself. I don't know why, it just happens. I guess this is my brain trying to cope with being overflowed with information...hell that may not even be it. Maybe its just the fact that the sun gets to leave this horrid scene but we have to stay, trapped in our own sick and twisted way of life.

 **PROLUGE END**

 **CONTINUE IN CHAPTER 1 I: TRUST AND BONDING MASKED BY THE BLOOD**


End file.
